Law Abiding Youkai
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: Naraku's back, and the Yu yu gang need help! Koenma wakes Kagome up for assistant, but shes reluctant to do so, and only wants to kill King Enma! I suck at summaries, so just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I already have a story going on but I couldn't help but write this one. Ive had this idea for years now, but I never had the time to write it, and when I did, I was stuck on how to start it. If you've read my previous story, you'll know I've said I'm horrible at starting stories off. I actually got this story idea from a movie I had watched a couple years ago. I don't want to say the movie just yet, because if you've seen it, you guys are most likely going to know the direction I'm going, but then again you may get it from the story title, but not to fear! I shall say the movie once I'm almost done with this story. Any who, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"KONENMA SIR" a large blue ogre yelled as he stumbled through two big twin doors.

"OGRE! What have I told you about just coming in like that?!"

"S-sorry Sir but its very important!"

The young prince huffed and gave a quick glare to his assistant before returning back to his controller as he vigorously pressed the A button on his controller.

"What could be so important that you disturb my video game time?!"

"S-sir your father wants to see you. He said its urgent"

"WHAT!? Well why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Koenma sputtered and dropped his controller as he rushed out of his seat. He smacked his ogre on the head as he rushed by him.

"Ouch. K-Koenma sir I told you as soon as I found out" but his words were left unheard as the prince was already gone. Sighing, the ogre rubbed his head and walked back to his desk. Sometimes he didn't know why he stayed with this job.

_'I should have just accepted my cousins offer to work at his clothing store' _

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^VV^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

A wolf demon sat typing away at her computer until she heard footsteps coming her way. She stopped typing and pushed up her glasses as she looked up to see Koenma running down the hall.

"Prince Koenma please don't run in the hallway's. Its very dangerous" the demon said as she sighed and shook her head. Coming to a halt before her desk Koenma bent down and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath while the demon just went back to typing away at her computer.

"Sorry Minami, is my father in?"

The wolf demon stopped typing to look up and stare at him. Closing her eyes & rubbing her temple, she brought her hand to the phone and pressed the intercom button.

"Lord Enma, your son, Koenma is here to see you. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes Minami you may send him in" With that the wolf demon gestured for Koenma to go through the double doors and then went back to typing.

Gulping Konema changed to his teenage form and straightened himself up before brushing imaginary dust off him and heading through the doors.

_'I hope I'm not in trouble. I don't think I've done anything wrong lately….or have I? Maybe father found out about that demon Yusuke let get past him, but they got him before he caused any real damage'_

So lost in his thoughts, Koenma didn't realize he was in front of his fathers desk with his father staring at him.

"Koenma"

Said prince jumped and looked up at his father startled and nervous. Enma simply raised an eyebrow and tapped his fingers on his desk.

"By the look on your face I can only assume you think you're here because you're in trouble. However, that is not the case so rest easy my son"

Koenma mentally let his shoulders drop and a rush of air. Good. He didn't want to face his father angry.

"What is it you called me for father?"

His father stayed silent for a bit and held a grim look. Koenma grew restless and started to fidget at his father's silence. Just as he was about to say something, his father spoke.

"Koenma, I need you to assemble your spirit detectives along with 2 other team mates. A demon has escaped from one of the prisons and we don't know where he's gone."

"Of course father that'll be easy! My team will catch this demon and bring him back"

"Koenma it wont be that easy. This demon….he isn't like the ones your detectives usually face. He.." his father hesitated and looked to the side. "He caused quite a bit of damage 700 years ago…it will take all your team along with others to bring him down. We cant let him get as powerful as he was before."

"What is his name father?"

His father closed his eyes and looked down for a bit before bringing his head up and uttering a name that sent shivers down his spine.

"Naraku"

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Urameshi!"

A boy with black slicked back hair, chocolate brown eyes, a green jacket and jeans stopped walking to turn back and wait for his friend. His friend stood at 6'3, with Elvis orange hair, jeans and a white shirt.

"Whatta ya want Kuwabara?"

"Did Koenma call you?"

"Yeah. Don't know what that toddler wants. Always bothering me on my days off. I'm on my way to meet Kurama & Hiei at the park, then Botan will open a portal for us"

"What do you think he wants us in for Urameshi?"

"I don't know Kuwabara! What he always wants us there for. To clean up their work and kill some demons"

Yusuke grumbled to himself and thrust his hands into his pockets as Kuwabara just looked ahead in deep thought.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. I want to go back to my darling Yukina"

"Whatever. I just wanna get this over with. Theres Kurama & Hiei!"

In front of a tall oak tree stood a gorgeous man with long red hair and green eyes and a short demon with red eyes and black and white gravity defying hair. Kuwabara waved at them with a goofy grin on his face while Yusuke just ran up to them.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, how are you guys?" Kurama asked with a smile on his handsome face.

"Wondering why the toddler wants us to go in. I had a freaking date with Keiko tonight too. Shes gonna kill me for canceling again"

"I'm sure she will understand Yusuke. Just explain the situation to her"

"Kuramas right Urameshi! We're super heroes and we gotta make sure the worlds safe!"

"Hn. You're so simple minded you buffoon" Hiei said as he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

"What was that shorty!? Ill knock you off your feet" Kuwabara yelled as he waved his fist at Hiei causing him to smirk.

"Oh my. Isnt there a moment when you two aren't fighting?"

All the boys looked up to see a girl with light blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes with a blue kimono on sitting on a floating ore.

"Good evening Botan" Kurama said with a wave and a small smile. Giggling Botan pushed her bangs back with a slight blush and smile.

"Hello Kurama! I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long"

"Me and Urameshi just got here but Kurama an Hiei were here"

"Oh goodness. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long Kurama"

Smiling Kurama shook his head causing his red silken locks to sway and before he could speak Yusuake beat him to it.

"Enough with the flirting! You guys are making me sick. Can you just open a portal for us so we can see what diaper breath wants already?"

Gasping, Botan glared at Yusuke and with a huff and a dark blush she opened a portal for them. Without another word all 4 detectives went inside along with a blushing grim reaper.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Once inside Spirit world's office, they looked around not expecting what they found. Ogre's were running around everywhere and papers were scattered around the floor.

"What the…"

"MASTER YUSUKE!" George, Koenma's assistant cried as he came running towards them.

"George what the fuck's going on? Why's this place look like a tornado hit it?"

"We have a big problem. You need to get to Lord Koenma right away! Hurry hurry before he has my head"

With that said everyone made their way to their boss's office each with different thoughts on the situation. Opening the door they found Koenma running around going through cabinets, around the floor were folders and more papers all over the room.

"Yo Toddler what the fucks going on and what do you want us here for?"

Koenma looked up from searching to glare at Yusuke.

"Yusuke what have I told you about calling me that! Its Lord Koenma!"

Before Yusuke could retort and start an argument that could last all day if no one stopped them, Kurama spoke up.

"Lord Koenma forgive me for interrupting, but what's going on?"

Koenma stopped his glare to glance at Kurama and smiled. At least Kurama said addressed him as he should.

"Well Kurama. A demon has escaped and….." he stopped mid sentence and stared at them with wide eyes and put his hands to his cheeks.

"Its absolutely horrible. A very powerful power hungry vengeful angry demon has escaped and no one know's where he is. Its terrible"

"Great so we're cleaning up your mess AGAIN"

"Shut it Yusuke! My father specifically asked for you guys to take care of this demon. He's not to be underestimated. He caused a lot of trouble in the past….he almost destroyed the world 700 years ago" Koenma said quietly as he looked down stared at his desk deep in thought.

At that part Kurama & Hiei stiffened and shared a glance with one another.

"Lord Koenma if I may ask, what is this demons name?"

Koenma looked up at Kurama and grimaced.

"He was a hanyou and his name was Naraku"

"Ha! A hanyou, that should be easy. With all of us it'll be a piece of cake"

"No Yusuke, it wont be that easy…" Kurama said quietly with narrowed his eyes as he felt his counter part waking up.

_'What's all the hub bub about red?_

**_'Nothing Youko, go back to sleep'_**

**_'_**_What's got your panties in a bunch? It's probably because you haven't gotten laid. I don't understand why you wont sleep with some of your fan girls. That's what they're there for!'_

**_'Youko I wont have a one night stand! Besides I'm not interested in any of them'_**

_'Oh you go for the other team? Well that's fine by me too, but we need to agree on him'_

**_'YOUKO! I'm STRAIGHT. Now go back to sleep, I don't have time for this'_**

**_'Hn what are you two arguing about now?'_**

_'Well hey there my little firecracker! I'm just telling Kurama here he needs to go get laid'_

**_'Fox you will cease calling me that name or I will cut you'_**

_'Oh I like it when you're angry!'_

**_'Stop it both of you!'_**

**_'You two do know Koenma's been talking about the mission for the past 5 minutes right?"_**

Kurama snapped his head up to look at Koenma as Youko shut up and Hiei smirked at him.

**_'I hope I didn't miss too much'_**

"My father told me to pick 2 other team mates for you guys, but…"

"On no toddler! We don't need anyone else. We're fine by ourselves."

"Yusuke! Stop calling me that! You don't understand how powerful Naraku still is. Even with the loss of the Shikon no Tama. He's never to be underestimated. He's crafty and sneaky."

"Well how was he defeated last time?"

"By the Shikon Miko and her group" Kurama said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Her group consisted of an orphaned fox kit, a monk, a demon slayer, a inu hanyou, a fire neko, a wolf demon, and Lord Sesshomaru. It took them an entire day to take him and his minions down"

'And what a looker that Miko was. What I wouldn't have done to have a night with her. I always wondered how she would have tasted. Mm I bet you she would have loved it when I..'

**_'YOUKO'_**

"What? Were you there when this happened Kurama"

Kurama looked up and Kuwabara and gave him a small smile.

"On no. Youko wasn't there. He was far from there, they were just rumors we heard. Its very uncommon for demons over 700 years to not know what happened."

"Can we see a picture of her?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma shook his head and told Botan to pull up a picture of her.

"Done Koenma sir!" Botan chirped as she saluted him with a cheery face and a picture popped up showing a beautiful girl with long wavy black hair with a blue tint, sapphire eyes and a heart shaped face.

"Wha! Her a miko!? Shes beautiful!" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke whistled and Kurama nodded his head. Hiei merely hned and looked away while Koenma turned to look at he screen. What he saw made him narrow his eyes.

_'Why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen that face' _Koenma thought as he frowned and wracked his brain for a reason why he felt like he'd seen her before.

"Well is that Miko still alive? Can we ask her to help us?" Yusuke asked impatiently. He didn't want Keiko mad at him, and he didn't like the sound of this hanyou they were after.

"No one know's where the Miko went after the battle was finished. She just disappeared. There were rumors of what happened to her. Some said she was from the future and went back to her time, others said she was cursed and turned into a demon who went on a rampage, but no one really knows what really happened" Kurama said with a frown. Naraku was a tough demon. They were going to have a hard time with this one without help.

Koenma snapped his head up as Kurama's finished his sentence.

_'Rampage. Demon. Blue eyes.' _Koenma thought as he had a flashback.

"She was Kagome…..Kagome.…that's it!" Koenma smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand causing the others to jump at his outburst and stare at him. With that said he jumped off his chair and rushed past them.

"What the…diaper breathe where the hell are you going!?"

"Koenma sir!" Botan yelled as she rushed after him and gestured for Yusuke and the rest of them to follow her.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

After following Koenma through a bunch of twists and turns, they found Koenma standing in front of a door with his hand on the knob.

"Toddler what the hell was that? Mind telling us what the fuck you're doing?"

Koenma said nothing as he stared at the door and tightened his hand on the knob, but just when Yusuke was going to call him every name in the book, Koenma spoke.

"200 years ago, there was a fox demon that was brought in for going on a rampage and killing over 100 humans and 150 spirit world officers…there was no getting through to her. She was screaming and crying, but I never understood what she was saying. I just remember my father's guards bringing her in the office in chains. To this day I still remember the expression she gave him. So full of pain and hate." Koenma shook his head as he recalled those blue eyes. He opened the door a bit before he turned around to look at everyone and pointed to the door.

"She's locked up behind this door in a tank. She was put to sleep and kept her so no one could use her for their own evil purposes."

"Well if she went on a rampage killing humans, why the hell are we here?"

"Because Yusuke. I think she's Kagome." With that said, he turned around and pushed the door open. He slowly walked inside and across a bridge with the others following behind him. There, in the middle of the room was a oval sized tank containing a woman with a bunch of different tubes hooked to her as she floated in the center of the tank. Her eyes were closed, two black fox ears sat atop her head and long black hair tinted blue floated about in the water as did her 9 black tails. He didn't know why he pieced everything together before. Perhaps it was because he had nothing to do with any of this or maybe its because he didn't want to remember those pain filled eyes. He shook his head and slowly walked up to the tank only to press his hand against it as he had a flashback.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_"Lord Koenma lets go back to your room please" George begged as Koenma walked around the office. _

_"No George! I need to find my father. I have to tell him…"_

_Guards came bursting through the doors with a demon struggling in chains. Koenma turned his head towards the commotion as George yelped and pulled him aside. _

_"Let go of me you fucking idiots. Just wait until I get my hands on you. Ill tear your fucking spine out" the woman yelled as she struggled and glared at the men holding onto her. _

_"Silence Wench! Kind Enma will decide your punishment" one of the guards snapped at her._

_"Enma! You're lying worthless selfish good for nothing King? I will kill him. He will face my wrath. Ill never forgive him" the woman growled out. _

_While the woman was struggling and trying to get her hands loose, her eyes managed to meet Koenmas for a brief second. A second he would never forget. They were so full of pain, sadness, grief and anger. It made him shiver and want to cry._

_ "Its all your fault Enma, its you fault…" before she could finish, one of the guards covered her mouth with a cloth and slammed the door to his fathers office open. _

_"Whew. Lord Koenma see? This is why we cant be here. Lets go please?" George whined as he tugged at Koenmas arm. Koenma merely nodded his head and aloud George to lead him away but not before hearing one of the guards say _

_"She has the jewl"_

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Koenma slowly opened his eyes, not even knowing he had closed them, and walked over to the machine on the left of the tank.

'"K-Koenma sir what are you doing!?" Botan cried out as he went to press the eject button. He turned to look at Botan and smiled at her.

"Releasing Kagome"

With that said, he pressed the button, and the water started to drain out along with the tubes unhooking and pulling back. Botan gasped while the spirit detectives minus Hiei stared with wide eyes. Koenma went to the front of the tank as the glass lowered and Kagome was slowly lowered to the floor in front of Koenma. Kurama & Hiei quickly went to Koenmas side in case things got ugly. Koenma slowly reached a hand out to brush some hair from her face, but before he could, her hand shot out and grabbed his startling everyone. Kurama and Hiei were about to rush forward but Koenma held a hand out to stop them. Everyone stared at her with bated breath waiting to see what she would do next. Yusuke made a step forward and her eyes shot open revealing cerulean hues. Botan covered her mouth and shook a little, Hiei glared not liking not being able to predict what his opponent was going to do, Kuwabara stared with hearts in his eyes, Yusuke and Kurama stared enchanted by the beauty before them, and Koenma just smiled at her.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome"

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Ok that was longer then I intended it to be and Im sorry for that. Im also sorry that its kind of rushed and boring. I PROMISE it will be better later on. I was trying to get all the boring stuff out of the way. .  
Hope some you aren't too upset!  
Thank you for taking the time to read and you're welcome to review the story, favorite, follow and leave a comment :D Hope you're all having a good day/night


	2. Chapter 2

Wow :O Ok so I didn't think this story would be so liked. I wasn't going to update until next week, but I decided to write the second chapter real quick. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. I have school Monday's, and interning Tuesday's and Wednesday's so those days I wont be able to, but Ill try and start Thursday's and post chapters between Friday & Sunday! Oh Ill be posting responses to reviews at the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Im sorry if its not what you wanted, I sincerely hope it is! .  
Oh and If you're reading my other story, I wont be able to add chapter 2 until this weekend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Kagome looked at Koenma with a blank stare as everyone waited with baited breath.

_'Kami she's gorgeous. Red I want her!'_

Kurama mentally smacked his head. Of COURSE Youko would want her. While he did admit she was breath taking, he didn't think it was the best time to try and get to know her so he could possibly start a relationship with her.

**_'Hn barely seeing her for the first time and already wanting her fox?'_**

_'You cant tell me you don't find her absolutely irresistible Hiei.'_ Youko purred out.

**_'Please no arguments right now. I can already feel a headache forming'_** Kurama sighed out as he rubbed his temples. Being the avatar for Youko was such hard work.

"Lady Kagome, can you speak?" Koenma asked softly as everyone turned their attention to him. For a couple minutes she just stared at him until she suddenly let go of his arm and sat up making sure her tails covered her naked body. Kuwabara blushed and looked away while Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama stiffened. If she was going to fight them they would need to be prepared. They couldn't let their guards down around her.

"Lady Kagome if you'll come with me I'll provide you with food, clothes, water and a nice shower" Koenma said softly with a smile on his face as he held out his hand towards her. Kagome stayed silent and stared at his hand, not making a move to grab his. Yusuke groaned as he pulled his hair and glared at her causing Kagome to look up at him.

"Listen ya wench, we need your help and you sitting there staying quiet like a doll aint helping us! Just take the dam toddlers hand and let's get things on the road!"

"Y-YU-YUSUKE" Botan and Koenma sputtered out as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"HEY URAMESHI! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Kuwabara yelled out as he smacked him upside his head. At that they both started arguing while Kurama sweat dropped and Hiei glared at them. While everyone paid attention to them, no one saw when Kagome let out a small smile. Koenma glared and swiftly left Kagome to try and break up the fight.

"Y-yusuke you apologize right now and for once will you just shut your mouth!"

"Why Should I Diaper breath!? We don't have any time for this and you know it!"

Insults were thrown back and forth between Yusuke and Kuwabara along with Koenma before a punch was thrown along with a headlock and a kick, no one noticing when Kagome stood up, nor when she tilted her head to the side and giggled a bit, no, they didn't notice any of her movements until she spoke.

"You remind me of Inuyasha"

Everyone froze and slowly turned to face her, the fighting occupants letting go of each other slowly. Youko purred within Kurama liking the sound of her voice. Kurama had to agree, her voice was indeed alluring, Like a siren.

**_'That fits her perfectly, a beautiful voice, yet extremely deadly If what Koenma says is true'_** he mused.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in what seemed like hesitation to everyone. Frowning she looked at Koenma and once again, to Yusukes ire, stayed silent. Just when Yusuke opened his mouth, ready to burst from all his anger and impatience, she smirked causing him to shut his mouth.

"Koenma was it? You're Enma's son are you not?" at his nod, she laughed a bit. "Why in the world would YOU of all people come and release me? Didn't your father ever tell you to stay away from the big bad fox? Or did he upset you and you want me to get rid of him? Not that ill complain about that, ill gladly do that for you with no hesitation. Tell me are you doing this behind your fathers back or did he tell you to do this? Has he finally admitted it's his fault and given permission for me to kill him?"

Gulping Koenma stayed quiet for a minute trying to find the right way to tell her that her sworn enemy was back and kicking.

_'I need to ask her what my father did to her'_ he thought as he mentally stored that question for later.

"L-Lady Kagome, I have no intention of wanting you to harm my father. I woke you because we need your assistance with…..a certain demon that has escaped."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as left ear twitched and 3 of her tails swished around behind her.

"A demon you say? And why would you need my help?" She nodded towards his Spirit Detectives "They seem more then capable to take care of any demon"

Koenma gulped again and bit his lip. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Because Lady Kagome….the demon is Naraku"

* * *

Surprisingly she didn't react as he had imagined. She merely stared at him with wide eyes and after a couple seconds told him she would help after she had a bath and some food. He had expected her to get angry, to go into a blood rage and kill them all. He knew there was no way his team could stand a chance against her. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes and laid his head in his hands.

"Can we even trust her? I mean you said she went berserk centuries ago, and didn't just kill demons, but humans too. I'm not putting Keiko in danger toddler." Yusuke yelled out as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"Yus.."

"Kami you're so fucking loud. What in the seven hells would I ever want with your little girlfriend? Kagome spat as she walked through Koenmas doors. Stopping in front of the group she crossed her arms against her chest and glared. Unfortunately for her, and them, a dip in the hot spring and food didn't take away her bad mood, but who could be happy after finding out an enemy they killed 700 years ago was alive?

"Ah Lady Kagome so happy to see you've joined us. I hope the clothes are to your satisfaction?"

"They will suffice for now"

She sported tight black jeans and a white t-shirt and black heeled boots. Dropping her hands to her side, she walked over to one of the chairs in front of Koenma's desk and sat down. Once comfortable, she crossed her legs and once again crossed her arms against her chest before looking at Koenma and raising an eyebrow.

'How very like Lord Sesshomaru. That was the look he gave when he was waiting for someone to start talking' Koenma thought as he stared at her and stared thinking of the late Demon Lord of the west.

"Well for a start, let me introduce you to my team. The one with the orange hair is Kuwabara"

"Hey there pretty lady! Im the one and only Kazuma Kuwabara." He rushed in front of her and got on one knee "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend pretty lady?"

Kagome just glared at him causing him to drop his head and walk away.

"The one with the black hair is Yusuke"

"Yo" Yusuke said as he gave her a lazy salute

"The one with the black and white hair is Hiei"

"Hn"

"And the one with the red hair is Kurama"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome" Kurama said with a smile

"And everyone you obviously already know this is Lady Kagome" Koenma said as he gestured to her.

"Enough with this Koenma, tell me how Naraku is alive and pray your father and I don't cross paths"

Gulping, Koenma pulled at the collar of his shirt and nodded his head.

"H-honestly no one knows how he got out. We had him in a prison deep within hell, but….he someone escaped and we don't know where he is….w-we were hoping with your help, and since you're familiar with him, you w-would help"

"Well Is it not obvious I would help? There is no possible way I would let Naraku live for all he did." She spat with venom in her voice, her claws digging into the arm rest of the chair.

"That's wonderful Lady Kagome! Thank you, thank you so.." before Koenma could finish what he was saying, Botan burst through his doors.

"Koenma sir your father wants to see you along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei" she said as she bit her lip and fidgeted, her eyes filled with worry. She knew as well as everyone there releasing Kagome was off limits. She didn't want her boss or friends to get in trouble for releasing her. Koenma's jaw dropped and his eyes got big.

_'Shit. If its about Kagome I'm dead meat.'_ He thought as he as he imagined ways his father would torment him.

"R-right we'll go right now." He turned to Kagome who had her eyes closed and was rubbing the side of her head. "Please Lady Kagome stay here until I return. I will only be a couple minutes"

"Very well Koenma" she said as she kept her eyes closed and continued rubbing her head.

"Come on everyone, lets go see what my father wants"

As the last person left closing the door behind them, Kagome opened her eyes and rested her elbows on her knees and used her hands to rest her chin on them.

_'You don't have to worry about me killing your father just yet Koenma. I want him to suffer. Killing him now would be far too easy'_ she thought as she leaned back and closed her eyes with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"If this is about Kagome Diaper Breath, you'll be facing my wrath" Yusuke whispered to Koenma as they walked to Enma's office. Koenma said nothing as he kept walking occasionally looking around the room. No one said anything as they approached Minami's desk. The wolf demon looked up and started to glare until she saw Kurama, then she was all smiles.

"Lord Koenma what can I do for you?" she said sweetly as she tilted her head to the side and stared at Kurama. Koenma sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly.

"My father wanted to see my team and I"

"Of course, let me just see if he's in" she giggled as she winked at Kurama.

_'Tch. Ill pass on her. Too much perfume and she better not think I didn't see that glare she had at first'_

**_'Youko, even if you wanted her, I wouldn't have anything to do with her'_**

_'Red you need to live a little. Actually scratch that, you need to live a lot! You're such a goodie goodie. Have I not influenced you one bit' _Youko said as is ears drooped and he pouted.

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes and him and drowned him out as he focused just in time to see Koenma thank Minami and start opening the door. As he walked by Minami she quickly reached out her hand and pinched his butt causing him to blush and look at her with wide eyes. She giggled and looked him up and down before winking at him and blowing him a kiss. Kurama shivered and walked quickly to catch up to his team mates.

* * *

"Whew, I thought we were called because we were in trouble because of the pretty lady. I was so nervous" Kuwabara said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. It turned out that they were only called because Enma wanted to tell them they felt a demon's presence at some shrine that they had a feeling was Naraku.

"I'm just glad we have a dam lead on this bastard. Now we just gotta go get Kagome and head over there" Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well let's just hurry to my office and make sure she's still there" Koenma said as he started walking faster. He still didn't know if he could trust her and he prayed to Kami she hadn't left his office. The last thing he needed was her killing someone or having someone recognize her and tell his father.

_'No I have to have faith in her. She has some good in her, I know she does.' _

Just when he was about to open the door to his part of the office, the door burst open and smacked him in the face.

"A-ah Lord Koenma I-Im sorry" George wailed as threw himself to the floor in front of Koenma.

"OGRE! Why are you in such a hurry!?"

George looked up and whimpered. His boss was going to be furious.

"Lord Koenma…"

"Koenma sir!" Botan cried out as she rushed through the door accidentally stepping on George who yelped and laid his head on the floor.

"Opps sorry I'm so sorry George" Botan said as she covered her mouth and looked down.

"Its quite alright Botan. Ill just lay here" George said with a waterfall of tears falling from his eyes.

"Botan! Nevermind about George. What is it you wanted?"

"Ah, Sir your father's guards are in the office! They said they wanted to speak to you"

* * *

AH . Im sorry if this chapters boring and rushed. I wanted to get out of the office, but I seemed to just stay there longer. I also wanted to get a chapter up before I go to my uncle's. I wont have a laptop there so I wont be able to write. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review, comment, follow, favorite. All that good stuff :3 And I hope you're having a good day/night!

**Killercandycane:** Im glad you didn't! I was so afraid people were going to find I boring. 3

**MiddNightt:** Thank you so much! Hehe n.n you'll find out in a couple more chapters! Cant give that part away just yet c: 3

**Secretsrsafehir:** Hehe I cant tell you! You'll find out part of it in the next couple of chapters :D

**Sakura Lisel:** You'll find out in a couple more chapters! Im actually really excited about doing the chapters that have to do with that information!

**Heieisbest: **I will! Hopefully every weekend (:

**Leslie2132:** Thank you! Im glad you do!

**Mistress of Darkness Katana:** I hope you like this chapter!

**SpongeBobMimPants:** Aw 3 haha I would have kept going but that seemed like the best part to end it

**Rosy45**: here it is! Lol I hope you like it (:

**Jessica:** Oh he does! But that wont happen for a bit

**ShadowFoxDemon:** Updated :D until next weekend. Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kamisama Kiss, Hana to Akuma or Blood+

* * *

Koenma gulped as he stood outside his office doors.

_'Oh dear kami please please say they're not here because of kagome. Please please please' _

Saying another quick prayer, the young prince took a deep breath and opened his doors. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting. His father's two guards sat in front of his desk along with another youkai he had never seen before, drinking tea and chatting away like nothing was wrong. He quickly glanced around looking for any sign of Kagome. Much to his dismay she was no where in sight.

_'Where the hell could she be!?'_

Straitening himself up, he closed his door and started walking towards his unwelcome guests.

"Haji. Tomoe. What brings you two to these parts of Spirit World?"

The two guards turned to look at the young prince. Haji was a vampire youkai with blood red eyes, long silk black hair and a lean body, while Tomoe was a fox youkai with short silver hair, one tail and long silver fox ears. Haji and Tomoe stood up and turned to the prince.

"Prince Koenma" they both said as they bowed while the other youkai simply stared at him with a blank face. Koenma nodded at them and walked around to his desk all the while keeping an eye on the new youkai with them. He knew his father's guards would never endanger anything in Spirit World, but that didn't mean he would let his guard down. Especially if they had come to talk about Kagome. They waited until Koenma was seated in his chair before sitting down in theirs. Tomoe leaned his elbow on the armrest before resting his chin on his hand.

"Young Prince. It has been awhile since we have seen you. I hope all has been well with you?" Haji asked in his deep voice.

"Yes yes, it has been quite awhile. I have been well what with the spirit detectives helping a lending hand."

"Ah yes those welps. Just a bunch of weaklings really" Tomoe said in a bored tone as he glanced at Haji and then the unknown youkai. Haji catching his stare nodded and turned to look at Koenma.

"Ah where are my manners," he gestured to the other guest "This is Vivi, your father recruited him today and it is our duty to train him."

The youkai now known as Vivi, turned to the prince and bowed "It is an honor to meet you Prince Koenma"

"Ah the honor is all mine Vivi. You must be something to have my father recruit you."

Vivi straightened up and smirked as he nodded his head at the prince. Vivi was a bit shorter then Haji and Tomoe, but that didn't make him any less dangerous, he had short black hair and eyes if possible even redder then Haji's. Koenma could feel some of the power he had and he knew that youkai wasn't someone to mess with.

"Is this all you came to talk to me about gentlemen?" Koenma asked as he leaned in his chair and narrowed his eyes slightly. Haji and Tomoe shared another glance while Vivi closed his eyes and sipped tea quietly.

_'I hate when they do that!'_ Koenma thought as he silently panicked inside his head.

"Koenma is has come to our attention that you have been somewhere you have no business" Haji said slowly as stared at Koenma.

"O-oh. And where would that be?" Koenma asked as he fidgeted slightly.

"Koenma.." before Haji could finish, Tomoe growled.

"Haji cut the bullshit" turning his glare to Koenma "We know you woke up Kagome. Now where is she? And no games child. We're in no mood for games" He growled out as his eyes tinted red. Koenma gulped and tugged at his collar.

_'I'm so dead. Why did I think they wouldn't know' _

"Honestly Tomoe, you don't have a patient bone in your body" Haji snapped out as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"We don't have time for games Haji. We have other things to do and now we have a powerful dangerous miko youkai on the loose!" Tomoe spat as he turned another glare at Koenma.

"W-why is it so bad she's awake? She's beaten Naraku before, she can do it again. She can sense him and we all know he'll be looking for her. She has the jewel with her and we know that's what he still wants" Koenma said as he fidgeted when all eyes turned to him again.

"Where is she?" Vivi asked while pouring himself some more tea. Koenma gulped again and scratched his head a bit.

"She…well she's.."

"KOENMA SIR" The door burst open to reveal George looking worried and slightly determined.

"O-ogre what is it?"

"Y-your father wants to see Master Haji and Master Tomoe" George said as his legs shook lightly. Tomoe growled while Haji sighed and stood up. Tomoe turned red eyes to Koenma before grabbing his collar and snapping his fangs at him.

"Don't think this is over Prince. We'll be back after this, and when we come back, Kagome BETTER be here or you will face our consequences" he growled before pushing the prince back and following Haji and Vivi out. Koenma stared wide eyed at them while George rushed to his side.

"K-koenma sir are you alright?" he asked while he inspected the prince looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine ogre. Bring me the spirit detectives and Botan right now!"

* * *

King Enma sat looking at a file on his desk as he tapped his fingers on his desk. In front of him, on top of the file, was a picture of a man with silver hair, a crescent and striped markings and golden eyes. He turned his eyes to the others in the picture. There were two little girls and a little boy, and a beautiful happy woman with sapphire eyes.

"Forgive me my friend.." he whispered before closing the folder and putting it back in his desk. He picked his head up as his doors opening revealing his guards. Haji, Tomoe and Vivi walked up to his desk and bowed before greeting him.

"Lord Enma you summoned us" Haji said before he glared at Tomoe.

"Yes I did. What did my son say?"

Haji opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated a bit and closed it causing Tomoe to scoff.

"Lord Enma your son has awoken Kagome, but we did not get to find out where he has her" Vivi spoke in a quiet tone as he bowed his head.

"I see"

"Lord Enma we will capture her and put her back in capsule. Rest assured she will be caught before the end of the hour" Tomoe said with a determined look.

"That won't be necessary Tomoe. Let her help Koenma's team find Naraku."

"W-what!? B-but sir shes dangerous and.." Tomoe sputtered while Haji stared at King Enma with surprised eyes.

"I've made my decision. Are you questioning it Tomoe?" King Enma asked in a dangerous tone.

"N-no Koenma sir. Forgive me for my rudeness" Tomoe said quietly with a low bow.

"Go get one of the bracelets to put on her and tell Koenma the news"

"Yes Lord Enma" Haji, Tomoe & Vivi said as they bowed and swiftly left the room. Lord Enma rested his face in his hands and sighed.

_'I never meant for this to happen…'_

* * *

"Calm down diaper breath. She has to be around the office somewhere"

"YUSUKE I WLL NOT CALM DOWN. You don't know how powerful my father's guards are. This is horrible." Koenma wailed as he ran around his desk.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Kuwabara suggested as he watched Koenma run around.

Hiei scoffed and turned his head while Kurama sat barely paying attention to any of the commotion going on.

_'Red let's go find her! She'll have more in common with me since we're both kitsune's'_

**_'Youko don't you see all that's going on and all you want to do is seduce. You're hopeless' _**

_'I can't help it. I like beautiful things Red and that fox is defiantly up there'_

**_'Fox. Do you feel that?'_**

_'Feel what?...wait. What is that? That power. It's coming this way. Red stay on your guard'_

Everyone's attention was turned towards the door as it open and 3 youkai walked in. Haji and Vivi's eyes swept across the room examining the occupants while Tomoe just looked to the side with an irritated look.

_'Shit. They're back. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.'_ Koenma cried out in his head

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Yusuke asked as he glared at Tomoe.

"YUSUKE. Show some manners for kami sake!" Koenma shouted with a red face.

"These are my father's personal guards. Haji, Tomoe and Vivi" Koenma said as he gestured to each one when their name was said. Haji and Vivi nodded their heads while Tomoe huffed and just glared.

"Haji, Tomoe, Vivi, these are my spirit detectives. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei" he said as he once again gestured to each one.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything Koenma." Haji said while walking towards Koenma's desk with Vivi and Tomoe right behind him.

"O-of course not Haji. What did my father want?"

"That depends. Where. Is. KAGOME?!" Tomoe growled out.

"That's none of your fucking business" Yusuke snapped while glaring daggers. Tomoe turned his gaze to Yusuake and snarled at him.

"Tomoe calm yourself" Haji snapped causing Tomoe to glare at him. Turning back to Koenma "You will have to forgive Tomoe. As you know kitsune's are sexual creatures and require affection. When they don't get any they are….rather grouchy and unbearable. Tomoe has not been able to….require any with all the jobs your father has had us on."

"Haha so in other word's the poor fox boy cant get laid" Yusuke said with tears in his eyes from laughing so much. Tomoe snarled and fire started to form around his hands.

"TOMOE" Haji growled before turning red eyes towards the fox. "We came here to deliver Lord Enma's message. Not start a fight with Koenma's workers. You WILL control yourself"

Tomoe glared at Haji, but retracted his fangs and flames before turning to Koenma.

"Where is Kagome?"

"We-well you see…" Koenma sputtered and looked around wildly.

"She's in the bathroom!" Kuwabara shouted with his finger in the air. "She needed to do her womanly stuff."

Haji reached into his pocket to pull out a silver bracelet with blue, pink and purple jewels on it. He gently placed it on Koenma's desk before glancing up at him.

"Well once Lady Kagome is out, please do put this on her. Your father has agreed to her helping you destroy Naraku with the condition she wear this bracelet at all times just in case she decides to lose control again. With this she can be brought down and a tragedy avoided"

Koenma slowly nodded his head as he stared at the bracelet.

"With that said, we shall be taking our leave now Koenma. I think Tomoe needs to take some time in the Red Light district. Do take care" Haji said with a smile before he left in a blur with Vivi and Tomoe following. Koenma let loose a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"T-that was scary. I cant believe my father agreed to this." Koenma said quietly as he picked up the bracelet and examined it.

"That's all great and all toddler, but we're forgetting Kagome isn't in the bathroom. We don't know where the hell she is"

Koenma froze and the bracelet fell out of his grasp and hit the table with a thud.

"Shit."

* * *

Yay! New chapter actually really happy with this chapter. Im sincerely sorry that took so long and I'm sorry theyre all still in the spirit world! D: In the next chapter they'll be getting out of there. I promise! I wanted to keep it a surprise and see if anyone know who the guards were, but yeah had to put their anime's in the disclaimer. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up before Saturday just because I feel extremely bad for them still being in spirit world. Any who onto the reviews!

**Mistress of Darkness Katana** – Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**KEdakumi** - 3 Thanks for the review:3 hope you like this chapter

**rosey45** – Here it is :D hope you like it

**Killercandycane** - haha I'm glad you liked that part xD I wanted to add some funny stuff. Haha it may or may not be Kagome, and her human family is indeed still alive! I hope you like this chapter (:

**Takersgirl519** – Here it is! Im so sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter!

**TheLovelessRose** – yay 3 so glad you do! Hope you like this chapter!

**SeaShellSakura** – Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Fluffy is amazing** – I'd like to, but with so many great reviews from you guys I feel bad taking more then 5 days haha. I know what it feels like waiting for one of your favorite stories taking awhile to get updated.

**Jessica** – Haha yeah xD I thought id give him some trouble

**TheNotSoNiceLibrarian** – Thank you so much! I'm am going to change a couple things from the movie, but I wanna kinda keep the same idea

**Taeniaea** – Thank you!

**Valleygoat** – Thank you! I hope you like this chapter

**Mystery** – Its out now! I hope you like it (:

**MiddNightt** – Haha always have to end it at a cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Hana to Akuma, Kamisama Kiss, and Blood+

* * *

Black hair whirled around a pale face as the wind picked up and a chill set deep in the forest. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly walked towards a mansion. No. What was left of a mansion. Pieces of the home were littered all over, some barely hanging on. Once she got to the entry, she stopped and clenched her fists. Taking a step forward she slowly walked through the broken frame as memories flashed through her mind. She fell to her knees and dropped her head letting her midnight silk black hair cover her face before clenching her fist and punching the floor.

"I'm sorry….it's all my fault"

* * *

"Alright she couldn't have gone far. Botan, George and I will look around spirit world. Yusuke and Kuwabara will look around the human world and Kurama and Hiei will search around the demon realm"

"Calm down diaper breath. If she hate's this Naraku guy as much as you say she does, she'll help us. She couldnt have gone too far"

"I certainly hope so Yusuke...I certainly hope so" Koenma said quietly as he bit his finger.

* * *

"Hehe oh Tomoe-sama it's so good to see you" a neko demon purred as she stroked his chest. Tomoe smirked and brought his hand to the woman's cheek.

"It has been quite awhile Chiyuki. I hope you'll forgive me"

"Oh Tomoe-sama you never have to ask for forgiveness from me" Chiyuki groaned as she was pushed to the floor and Tomoe started stripping her kimono off. He started to nibble her neck as he rubbed one hand down her hip and the other around her breast.

"I'm just so glad you're over that foolish human. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Hehe and falling for that other woman…..eh…Tomoe-sama?"

Tomoe froze and dug his claws into her hip. Growling he slowly pulled back from her and glared at her with a look that could freeze hell.

"What. Did. You. Say?" With every word he dug his nails in deeper causing Chiyuki to whimper.

"T-tomoe-sama forgive me. I-I shouldn't have…." She cried out as he used his other hand to drag his nails down her chest to her stomach. She started crying as he tore his claws from her hip and snarled at her.

"Stop. STOP CRYING. I hate when women cry" he snarled at her before he got off her and grabbed the sake bottle, throwing it at the wall behind her. Glass and sake littered the floor as Chiyuki sobbed quietly and closed her eyes tightly while Tomoe panted.

_'I will always be there for you Tomoe'_

_'Tomoe let's go home'_

_'TOMOE! Stop being mean to Mizuki and Kurama'_

_'I got your back kit'_

_'How are you and Nanami?'_

_'You know you're one of the few people that mean the world to me'_

_'I'm sorry…..you mean the world to me…but I cant…'_

Tomoe clenched his eyes shut and growled as he brought his hands to his head and covered his ears before shaking his head violently.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

Chiyuki slowly opened one eye before opening both and glancing around. Tomoe was gone.

* * *

_"Tomoe?"_

_Tomoe sat on a bench facing a koi pond. A woman called his name again. One of his ears twitched, the only indication he had heard her. The woman sat next to him and started throwing pieces of bread into the pond. It was silent for a few minutes before the woman started humming. _

_"You know…it's not a crime to feel sad or to cry. You loved her. It's only natural to feel sad and want to cry. I never understood why demons deemed it weak to shed tears or fall in love"_

_Tomoe stayed silent but his gaze turned to the woman's hand's. _

_"I won't judge you if you want to cry" _

_She turned to look at him._

_"You can use my shoulder"_

_He made no indication of talking or moving. The woman sighed before moving to face him. She grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at hers. He had a blank stare. It was like he wasn't even staring at her. Like he wasn't there. The woman frowned before leaning closer to him and hugging him. A few seconds later she felt her shoulder getting damp. She smiled bitterly before hugging him tighter. Tomoe brought his arms around her and started sobbing. _

_"There there, let it all out. I won't leave you until you're all better"_

* * *

"I don't understand why he's sending us out to look for her when she has the fucking power to hide herself" Yusuke ranted as he stomped down the side walk. Kuwabara oddly stayed silent as he followed his loud friend.

_'I cant believe they believed me when I said she was in the bathroom. They didn't even smell the lie. I must be getting pretty powerful' _Kuwabara thought as he threw his head back and started laughing out loud. Yusuke turned around and raised a brow at his friends antics before shrugging and continuing on with his stomping.

* * *

Hiei wiped his katana on the now deceased demons shirt.

"Hn"

"I don't believe I sense her anywhere Hiei. Can you use your jagan to look for her?"

"Hn. If she doesn't want to be found she wont. My jagan wont help in this situation"

Kurama sighed and looked around as he frowned and narrowed his eyes. Finding this woman was going to be far from easy.

_'I wonder if everyone else had any luck'_

* * *

Koenma paced around in front of an old well house as he waited for Botan to come get him. Biting his nails he started sweating and darting his eyes around.

_'She wasn't here. She wasn't here. SHE WASN'T HERE. Where else could she be. I checked every possible place she was seen around in the past'_

"Haha. Did the young prince lose his little fox?"

Koenma froze and looked up wide eyed to see Vivi smirking at him with a cane in his hand. Gulping Koenma pulled at the collar of his suit.

"I-I haven't lost anything. I'm just here t-taking a stroll."

Tilting his head, Vivi hummed as he slowly walked towards Koenma.

"Tsk tsk. Don't worry young chap. I wont tell your father you've lost her nor will I tell Haji and Tomoe. That would ruin this little...game. You see...I like watching things unravel. Secrets revealed and what not. "

He stopped in front of Koenma and tapped the tip of his cane on the young prince's nose.

"Don't lose her child. Without her, this game will end."

* * *

Black silky fox ears shot straight up as a tiny branch was broken in half.

"I have to admit I'm quite surprised you didn't sense me earlier Lady Kagome"

"Haji…."

* * *

Meep. Please don't hate me ;-; I had family come down, and a bunch of things popped up in life so I didn't have time to update _ NOT TO WORRY THOUGH! I know I did yet another cliff hanger, but I already have the next chapter done :D Ill be posting it either tomorrow, or later on today :3 Latest will be Friday.

Onto the reviews! Which I would like to thank you all so much for! I never though this story would be a hit. I hope I'm not disappointing you guys. I know I've started this off kinda slow, but the next chapter, the ball will start rolling :3

**Reviews**

**KEdakumi – I'm glad you think so! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be full of a lot of stuff :3**

**MiddNightt – Yes it does! :3 Thank you! Im glad you liked it! I hope you like this one!**

**Rosey45 – here it Is :D hope you liked it n.n**

**TheNotSoNiceLibrarian – Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it wasn't as focused on Kagome, but the next one will be! I'm trying to get the other character's stories going as well**

**Killercandycane – You are correct! And yes Kagome does get those urges x) Tomoe, Haji and Vivi will be included in the story!(:**

**Starmienight – They will be part of the story! I hadn't planned on them being in it, but here they are xD **

**RebornRose1992 – :D Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Deebeth89 – Thank you so much for telling me! I fixed it. It was 3 in the morning when I was writing that chapter so I wasn't all there xD **

**Leslie2132 – I'm glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is to your liking**

**Fluffy is amazing – I just might have to do that lol**

**Youko's Befuddled Fox – Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I hope this chapter is satisfactory **

**Jayne – I'm sorry _ I cant tell you whether he is or not, but you'll find out in a couple chapters**

**Animepnk88 – I'm glad :D I'll explain how she got to be a fox in a couple chapters :3 I cant wait until I get to that part either. That part I have drafted out already.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kamisama Kiss, Hana to Akuma, or Blood+

* * *

Haji narrowed sad eyes at Kagome. It was quiet all around them. No birds chirping. No crickets making music. Silence coated the crumbling house and its two guests.

"Have you come to take me back?" she asked quietly. Haji said nothing for a few minutes while he silently observed the woman.

"Have you not talked to Prince Koenma Lady Kagome?"

Sighing, Kagome shook her head and slowly stood up before turning around and facing Haji.

"If you're planning on taking me back….don't be surprised if you find yourself no longer among the living. We may have been friends a decade ago, but that won't stop me from tearing your spine out."

"Haha, Kagome you haven't changed one bit" Haji chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I….have no intention of bringing you back….yet. Lord Enma has agreed to let you help bring Naraku down once more...Of course….there are..…certain conditions. You must wear a bracelet so we may stop you incase you lose control again"

Kagome snorted and turned her head to glare at a piece of rubble.

"I would hope he would know that doesn't make up for what he did….Nothing will EVER make up for what that bastard did" she growled out as she turned red tinted eyes at Haji. Haji stayed silent and looked down.

"I…don't expect you to forgive him..…nor do I expect you to forgive me." He said quietly. Kagome's eyes turned cold as she stared at Haji with a blank face.

"I wish you luck with this task. I hope one day things will be different for us all"

_'Uncle's here!' _

_'I will never betray your trust'_

_'I've….never had a friend before'_

_'Thank you….for being my friend'_

_'She sleeps again….until she awakens… I'll be waiting for her'_

_'You really do love her don't you?'_

_'Always'_

Clenching her fists and biting her tongue, she said nothing as she started walking past him. She had to escape here. There were too many memories. She didn't wanna face them. Not now. Hopefully never.

"I will NEVER forgive any of you for what you did. For what you caused. For not helping me when I needed you most. One day. I'll kill you all"

And with that she was gone, leaving Haji staring at a crumbling house.

_'I'm sorry Kagome….there was nothing we could do'_

* * *

"Any luck finding her Yusuke?"

"Does it look like we had luck finding her?" Yusuke said as he glared at Botan. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked away with a huff.

"No need to be rude Yusuke. Hmph. Koenma wants us to meet at the park. Kurama and Hiei should already be there."

"Well let's head on over there then. Kuwabara stop with that goofy smile and let's get a move on"

"Ey Urameshi. You tryna pick a fight with me?"

"Oh no you two. No fights! We're running out of time!" Botan yelled out as she grabbed them both by their ears and threw them into one of her portals. Shaking her head, she sighed and followed after them.

* * *

Kurama leaned against a tree with his eyes closed, enjoying nature and best of all Youko sleeping. He had been bugging him non stop earlier about Kagome.

_'Kagome….where could she be?'_

"Hn. They're coming"

Kurama opened his eyes in time to see Yusuke & Kuwabara fall face first while Botan and Koenma landed gracefully on their feet. Botan brought her hand to cover her mouth and giggled while Koenma shook his head before looking up and nodding his head at Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm going to assume you two had no luck finding her"

Kurama shook his head with a grim look while Hiei just turned an annoyed gaze to the side. Koenma groaned and smacked his forehead. This was going to be hell tracking a miko that was also youkai and to add the topping, Vivi was aware she was missing.

"Don't fret Lord Koenma, I'm sure we'll find her soon" Botan said with a small smile, but everyone could hear the worry in her voice. If Youko and Hiei couldn't even track her, what hope did they have? Koenma stayed quiet and kept his gaze down.

"We will. We HAVE to. My father will have all our hides…." He shivered "and I don't even wanna think about Tomoe." He gulped. "Let's check around once more. She has to be around here"

* * *

And they searched. Kurama and Hiei went back to the Makai, Yusuke and Kuwabara around the human world, and Koenma and Botan searched around the spirit world. After 5 long hours, everyone was called to meet back at Koenma's office.

"God dammit where the fuck can this girl be?! I mean she cant be that hard to find can she? And how do you not know where the hell she is?" Yusuke spat as he continued to rant. Koenma shook his head and stayed silent. He was far too tired to even bother arguing with Yusuke. It was best to let him get his anger and frustration out instead of making it worse by yelling at the buffoon. Sighing he opened the door to his office and walked inside with the spirit detectives right behind him.

"I mean COME ON toddler, how the hell can you not have a way to find her. I thought you could see everything. Now to add to this fucking Naraku mess, WE HAVE A MISSING DEMON THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING US.."

"You forgot she's also a miko Urameshi"

"Shut up Kuwabara! When I find her I don't care if shes a girl, I'm gonna punch her and.."

**"And what pray tell would you do?" **

Everyone fell silent as they looked at one of the chair's in front of Koenma's desk. The chair slowly turned around to reveal none other then the kitsune they had been searching for. She placed her elbow on the arm rest and tilted her head.

"Are you always this loud and idiotic boy?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Lady Kagome! You have no idea how good it is to see…"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL FUCKING DAY AND YOU'VE BEEN HERE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! FUCKING SERIOUSLY!? WHA THE.." before Yusuke could finish yelling he found himself slammed against the wall with deadly claws around his neck.

Kagome growled and pulled him back a bit before slamming it against the wall again.

"Yusuke!" Botan cried out and brought her hands to cover her mouth while the rest of the SD got into a fighting stance.

"Kagome, Kagome put him down. Please. I know he's irritating, believe me. I deal with it on a daily basis. There are times I wanna just punch him in the face or feed him to some hungry youkai" Koenma said as he started listing off ways Yusuke made him mad.

"You're rambling." Kagome said coldly, all the while keeping her gaze on Yusuke who was grunting and struggling.

"Ah yes…forgive me...you know what, no. Drop Yusuke and everyone get their asses to my desk. We've wasted enough time as it is! Who know's what Naraku has accomplished in the time we've spent searching for you!" he said angrily. Botan gasped and stared with wide eyes as the room went deathly silent. Everyone waited for Kagome to make a move. The next move would all depend on Kagome.

"Hn" She dropped a gasping Yusuke to the ground and turned around to walk towards one of the chairs.

"Looks like someone grew some balls."

The room was silent for a couple seconds before Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of Botan's portal with the spirit detective's right behind her. Her ears twitched as she looked around the park. Her ear's twitched as she heard children laughing and screaming. Her eyes softened when she saw a little boy grab a little girls hand and run towards the slide.

"Alright so Koenma said this guy's been visiting shrines. Kuwabara and Hiei will go as one team, Kagome and Kurama will go as another and I'll go with Botan."

"What!? Uramaeshi why do I gotta go with the shrimp?!"

"Cause I said so! And we cant leave Kagome alone. Hiei would probably get in a fight with her, she would probably kill you cause you would annoy her, Hiei would try and kill her, Botan's too scared to be around her and I would get pissed off being stuck with her. Kurama's patient and Youko's a fox, so they can handle her."

Kagome's ear's twitched and she whirled around to face Yusuke.

"Youko?"

"U-uh yeah. You get him with the Kurama package."

Kagome looked at Kurama and silently observed him. He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I wasn't aware he was still alive. I've.."

"Ok ok guys, you and Kurama can get to talking while you search. Let's move out."

Kagome stayed silent and watched as everyone but Kurama left.

"Did you know Youko back then?"

"No. I never met the fox. Only heard things about him. My mate didn't want me to ever cross paths with him" She said quietly.

"Mate?" he asked with surprised eyes.

"Yes. He was very protective of me. He didn't like males he saw as a threat near me. Youko was at the top of his list."

"I can understand why. Youko see's himself as a bit of a charmer. Rest assured I will make sure Youko behaves. I wouldn't want to upset your mate. Will you be seeing him after all this is over?"

She said nothing and looked down, staying silent for what felt like hours, when he knew it had been only a couple minutes. Just when he was about to apologize for asking something personal, she answered him.

"No. He's no longer alive" she said quietly and started to walk away. Kurama cringed and mentally slapped himself before following after her. Getting the feeling she didn't want to talk about it anymore, he decided to change the subject and apologize for his question later.

"Ahem. Well Yusuke gave me a list of shrines we should visit, we'll start at…"

"Sunset shrine."

"Sunset Shrine? That isn't on our list. I don't remember seeing it on any of the other lists either. Is there any reason.."

"We'll head to that shrine first. That's where he'll be"

* * *

_'Is it weird to say I like the clicking sound her heels make when she walks?'_

_'….A tad bit Youko.'_

_'Well I like it. It sends shivers down my spine.'_

_'You're…a weird one'_

_'Nonsense. I just have odd fetishes. Are you going to make a move on her?'_

_'Not now Youko. We just found out her mate is dead. I cant believe you would even think about hitting on her!'_

_'Can you blame me? She's probably lonely. She needs us'_

_'You're just saying that because you want to sleep with her'_

Youko huffed and stopped talking making Kurama sigh in relief. As he got to the top, he looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a simple old shrine. Frowning he turned to see Kagome walk towards a tree. He observed her face while she stared intently at it. She looked beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair and her lashes brushing against her cheeks when she would look down or close her eyes for a couple seconds.

"I don't sense a demon's presence anywhere near here Kagome. Are you sure this is the place?"

"He's hiding his trail. I can sense it. It may be faint, but it's there."

She turned to face him and his heart stopped for a second. The look she gave him was full of so many emotions. It was the first time in 2 days he'd seen her show any emotion besides anger and hate. His eyes followed her as she walked around him towards an old shed.

"I wonder…" she whispered as she stared intensely at the shed's door.

"Wonder what?"

"What Koenma and his father have told you. Tell me Kurama….did they tell you what happened?"

"No. Im afraid they didn't tell us much really."

"Hm. Figures. Shall I tell you the story Kurama?"

She turned to look at him with sad eyes. The wind picked up around them causing Kurama's red hair to mix with Kagome's long ebony strands. He felt like he was drowning in her eyes. They were so full of pain, he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't look away.

"Meoww"

Both demons looked down to see a cat pawing at Kagome's boots. Kagome's eyes widened a bit and she let loose a small gasp. Bending down, she pet the cat and chuckled when he started purring.

"That's weird. Buyo never goes up to strangers." A boy's voice said in a curious tone.

"Ah this is your cat then?" Kurama asked with a smile. He didn't fail to notice Kagome stiffen and keep her head down when the boy first spoke.

"Yeah that's Buyo. He keeps getting out cause hes angry about the diet we have him on. I think he comes out to try and find some mice or birds around here."

"You have a tricky feline on your hands then."

"Yeah but he never travels too far."

"Ah forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Shuichi Minamino and this is my companion Keiko. May I ask your name?" he said with a slight bow. He decided to change Kagome's when he felt her get uncomfortable and slightly nervous.

_'She must know this boy. I'll find out my answers later'_

"Ah, I'm Souta. Souta Higurashi."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've come to the conclusion I'm just not going to set a day for when I'll update. My life always has something pop up whether it be family visiting, interning, school, friends coming by and bugging unexpectedly, or in this case, having your laptop turn off and not finding your story.

Reviews

Rosey45 – Here it is!

KEdakumi – Yeah she is (: I really cant wait to start writing about them later on!

MiddNightt – Believe me I wanna get them out too xD Im dying to finish this haha

Fluffy is amazing – Im going to J

Starmienight – Yeah c: they were only going to be just shown in a couple chapters, but I liked them so I decided to keep them in their (:

Youko's Befuddled Fox – Uh I don't know how to respond to this haha. I don't know how this response came from the last one

YunaNeko – Glad tou do :D Thanks for the review!

Killercandycane – Glad you're glad I updated x3 Kagome does indeed know the three on a personal level (: Im so glad you like it! I promise I will continue this story and I'll never abandon it c:

Jayne – Im sorry. You'll find out in a couple chapters!

Animepnk88 – Yep! Its gonna be that way for a couple more chapters x3 but everything will come together a bit more soon!

RebornRose1992 – Glad you think so!

Foxluna – Updated! Hope you like this chapter (: I sadly cant answer any of your questions _ but you'll have answers to most if not all of them in a couple more chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kamisama Kiss, Hana to Akuma or Blood+

* * *

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Souta. If you excuse me, my companion and I must be going" Kurama said with a smile and a bow. He grabbed the cat purring at Kagome's legs and turned to hand him to Souta, making sure he was blocking Kagome from the boy's view. Souta took the chubby cat and held him against his chest, mumbling about how the cat felt heavier. Kagome slowly stood up catching Kurama and Souta's attention. Souta peered behind Kurama to look at the woman that had stayed silent.

"Du har en väldigt söt katt." Kagome said as she looked up with a big smile. Kurama raised a brow at her while Souta looked as if she grew another head.

"Uh…sorry I don't speak that language."

"Ah, so sorry, forgive me. I said you have a very cute cat. I'm not from here. I'm from Sweden."

"Oh how cool! Do other people have pink hair like you do in Sweden?" Souta asled as he looked at curiously. Kurama caught Kagome's eyes with a questioning look causing her to glance away at the boy.

**_'She knows him.'_**

_'What?'_

**_'Are you deaf? She knows that boy. The way she acted when he appeared, the way she's acting now, the illusion she has on. She's hiding from him.'_**

_'That explains why he thinks she has pink hair.'_

**_'What a fine puzzle she is. We'll question her after we leave the shrine'_**

"Tack så mycket! You're a very sweet boy. Forgive us but we really must be on our way. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Ah yeah it was awesome meeting you guys too. Come by again sometime" Souta said with a smile and a wave. Kagome smiled at him and then looped her arm with Kurama's and started walking towards the steps.

"Ah Buyo!"

Kurama turned around to see the cat had jumped out of Souta's arms and was running towards them. He looked to Kagome to see her staring straight ahead with a conflicted face. Buyo came to a halt at Kagome and started to purr, pawing at her legs.

"Ano I'm so sorry. Buyo! What's gotten into you?"

"Oh no, don't worry, It' quite alright." Kagome said as she turned around to eye the cat. Souta started scolding Buyo and leaned down to pick him up, only for Buyo to counter him and run towards a big tree. Souta went running after him with Kurama right behind him trying to help, Kagome stayed where she was and just started at the tree.

"Goshinboku" she whispered as the wind picked up around them picking up leaves and causing her hair to fly around her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head to glare at Kurama only to gasp softly. Kurama and Souta were crouched down looking at a small gravestone. Buyo sat in front of the grave clawing at the marker. Souta grabbed him and help him close.

"Yeah. Kagome's my older sister. She went missing 3 years ago. My mom and grandpa may have given up, but I haven't. I know shes somewhere out there."

Kurama glanced from the corner of his eye to see Kagome's reaction. She just stared at them with slightly narrowed eyes. He turned to look at the boy to notice his eyes were glossy before looking back to the grave. Neither boy noticed the tear that slid down Kagome's cheek, nor did they notice when she disappeared.

* * *

Kurama found her sitting in a big tree staring off into the distance with her leg swinging back and forth off the branch she occupied. Kurama stared at her silently for a couple minutes, waiting to see if she would move or say anything to him. Sighing when she stayed silent, he quietly walked to the tree and sat down, leaning his back against the bark and turning to look at the plants around the park.

_'This feels rather awkward. I'm not sure if I should say something or wait for her…'_

**_'I think you should jump on the branch and question her. There's no doubt in my mind that she knew that boy, and that grave marker is a clue.'_**

_'I don't want to push her into talking about things she doesn't feel comfortable about.'_

**_'We're partners right now. We have a right to know. Especially since she was sure that shrine was the one that half breed was at.'_**

"I'm rather irritated right now."

Kurama tensed as his head swerved to the right to see Kagome sitting next to him, staring straight ahead with a blank look.

"May I ask why?"

She sighed and looked down, shaking her head before looking back at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'm usually good at hiding my emotions, but you….I know you saw through them." She said almost accusingly. A pained look crossed her features for a second before it was gone and narrowed eyes with an angry frown replaced it.

"And that irritates you?"

"Well of course. You can't really be an open book or else you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble. Things could be used against you, your weakness could be exposed, and so on."

"I assure you I will use nothing against you nor will I judge you. You can let your mask down around me. I swear to never harm you."

"Ha, of course you couldn't harm me. I'm stronger then you." She scoffed and turned her head.

**_'Red stop beating around the bush and don't play nice. Ask her who that boy was to her. I want to know her story'_**

_'No Youko. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. I mean she's angry because we caught her when her mask slipped.'_

**_'If you don't ask her. Then I. Will.'_**

Kurama gasped and clenched his eyes as a sharp pain formed in his chest. He clenched his fists and groaned as he felt Youko rising to the surface.

"Kurama?" Kagome asked alarmed and slightly worried as red hair turned to silver and blunt human nails turned into deadly claws. A gust of wind blew and leaves picked up around them, Kagome narrowed her eyes and jumped back as vines shot out from the ground and surrounded Kurama. Kagome growled lowly and took off her illusion, flexing her claws as she prepared in case there would be a fight. The wind picked up more, picking up leaves and surrounding Kurama before a bright light shone between the vines and they burst. Kagome raised her hand to her face to shield the bright light from blinding her. As the light died down, she slowly lowered her hand.

She cautiously approached the figure that was bent over. Her ears twitched as she examined the fox before her. 9 tails, long silver hair.

_'Hm. So Youko decided to finally show himself'_

* * *

"Hm Hm Hm. Tony get me tea."

"Yes master Vivi."

Vivi hummed as he crossed his legs and thrummed his fingers on the table. He looked at the garden in front of him through squinted eyes.

"Why is it so bright? Go away sun. No one wants you here. No one loves you."

"Really Vivi? Whining to the sun wont make it go away" a blonde haired green eyed demon said amusingly as pulled out a chair to Vivi's right.

"Go away Felton. No one wants you here either."

Felton whimpered and shot him a pout.

"So cruel. What's got you in such a mood?"

"Hm What makes you ask that?"

Felton scoffed and waved his hand at him.

"You could have come up with better insults. What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember the ball that was held at the Western Palace eons ago?"

"Hm. Of course. The Lady there was absolutely alluring. Shame she was taken"

"OUCH!" Felton cried out before rubbing his abused head Vivi so rudely smacked.

"Nevermind."

Vivi sighed as Felton rambled on about how rude Vivi was and how fun the ball had been.

_'Its been over 400 years…'_

* * *

_"Vivi be on your best behavior tonight."_

_"Yes mother" Vivi said quietly as she fixed his tied and brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder. His mother smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek as his father walked into the room. _

_"I trust you'll be on your best behavior Vivi. It's not every day we're invited by the Lord of the West personally. We need to stay in his favor. Am I understood Vivi?"_

_"Yes father."_

_His father nodded and patted him on the head._

* * *

_"Lord Sesshomaru. It's truly an honor and pleasure to have the privilege to sit at your table. You have my deepest gratitude for inviting us. This is my wife Chihara and son Vivi" Vivi's father said with a low bow before he gestured to his family._

_Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement, he swept his gaze across the family, letting his stare linger on Vivi who started to fidget nervously. _

_"My mate is off socializing and my children are off playing with the other guests children If your son wants to join them, Ill have my attendant take him to them. Jaken come."_

_"That sounds wonderful doesn't it Vivi?" _

_"Yes mother, but I can find my own way to them."_

_Vivi's father sent him a short glare while his mother sent him a slightly panicked expression. _

_"Hn. Very well. The courtyard is over there" he said and lifted his hand to point a clawed finger to the right._

* * *

_Vivi plopped to the ground in front of a large fountain and let out a breath of air. He had finally gotten away from Rosemary and Felton._

_'I wish I could just go home already.'_

_Crossing his legs, he placed his elbows on them and laid his head to rest on his palms. Stupid Party. He jumped when he heard laughing in front of him, looking up a bit, he saw a kitsune youkai in front of him crouched down with her head resting on her entwined hands. _

_"Gah" Vivi cried out as he pushed himself back. The kitsune giggled and stood up only to take two steps towards him._

_"No need to be afraid little one. I mean you no harm. Just came outside for some fresh air and came upon you and your cuteness" she cooed as she bent down and ruffled his hair making Vivi swat her hand away and scowl. _

_"I'm not cute!"_

_"Oh that's right. I'm sorry, you're handsome"_

_Vivi huffed and crossed his arms against his chest, but a small blush sported his face. _

_"Are you playing hide n seek with the other kids or are you hiding from the party?" she asked with a smile._

_"….The party. And the kids. I don't like being around a lot of people. The kids are annoying and the adults are suffocating."_

_"Mm the party is pretty boring. I don't really care for hosting them. My mate has a duty to hold them though so I cant really argue."_

_"Your…mate. Are you Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"_

_"That would be me haha" she stuck her hand out "Kagome Taisho at your service. May I have the name of the handsome boy who I stumbled upon"_

_"My name's Vivi." He grabbed her hand to shake._

_"Well Vivi, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she stood up and bowed, "Wanna accompany me back to the party? I promise it wont be suffocating." She held her hand out and nodded her head to the left. Vivi stared at it for a couple seconds before grabbing it and letting her help him up. As they walked through the courtyard, he peeked at her from the corner of his eye._

_'Shes so pretty and nice. How is she mated to Lord Sesshomaru. He's so cold and emotionless.'_

_He looked away and blushed when Kagome caught him peeking and threw him a wink and a smirk. _

_'Maybe this party wont be so bad'_

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."

Tomoe looked up to see Haji leaning against the door frame solemn expression. He turned back to stare at his drink. Haji pushed away from the frame and walked to the other side of the table before sitting down.

"By how sour your mood is, I'm going to assume you didn't require your sexual needs."

Tomoe scoffed and grabbed his drink, gulping down his alcoholic beverage. Slamming his drink down, he poured some more before hesitating. Sighing, he grabbed another cup and filled it before putting it in front of Haji. Haji nodded his head in thanks as Tomoe gulped down his drink again.

"My friend…do you ever think back to the past? And… feel the guilt gnawing away at your soul?"

Tomoe froze with his glass still at his lips, his ears perked straight up. Slowly he set his glass down and narrowed his eyes slightly at Haji.

"And what brought this on?"

Haji moved his glass around, staring at the liquid sloshing about in silence. Tomoe stared at Haji before looking at his own glass and frowning.

"I ran into Kagome today. At their home, their old home."

Tomoe's eyes shot up to stare at him, wide and surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when nothing came out. He tried it again only to have the same results. Haji pushed his glass towards Tomoe before reaching for a new one. As he waited for Tomoe to gather his thoughts, he grabbed the teapot and poured himself some tea.

"How did she…What…did she say?"

"She acted as we would expect. Full of hatred towards me, although I must admit…at first she was calm and for a moment exactly how she used to be."

He picked up a spoon & started to stir his tea, skillfully dropping 2 cubes of sugar and pouring cream with his other hand. Tomoe groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands. Haji watched him as he quietly lifted his cup and sipped his tea.

"I don't even know when everything got this fucked up."

"Tomoe, I came to you, to inform you that this time, I will not be against her." Tomoe slowly moved his hands and stared at him in shock.

"This time, I will help her with what ever she needs whether she likes it or not. I believe I owe her that much if not more."

He took another sip of tea while Tomoe gave him an unbelievable stare.

"And you're telling me this why?"

Haji set his cup down and looked at Tomoe with a determined and serious face.

"I tell you because I want to know what you will choose. Will you help her or will you stand by and watch as she destroys herself?"

Tomoe opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut and avert his eyes from Haji's. Haji sighed and shook his head before gracefully standing up and walking to the door, placing his hand on the side when he got there.

"Tomoe destiny is a mysterious thing. Fate has brought as together time and time again. She did nothing but show us kindness when we first met her. I'm not sure about you, but to this day, the guilt eats everything else away every day. Sesshomaru would slaughter us if he knew…" he shook his head "Your choice is your own. Although if I'm being completely honest….I hope you'll choose the same."

Tomoe's ears flattened against his skull as he scowled and poured more sake in his cup. He stared at the liquid and propped his elbow on the table, laying his head to rest on his hand. Sighing for the what seemed like the millionth time, he fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm an idiot.."

* * *

_"Tomoe where are you!?"_

_Tomoe hid in a tree, watching as a brown haired girl ran past shouting his name. _

_"Tomoe! Come back. I'm sorry"_

_Huffing, he jumped down and sniffed the air. His ear twitched as he smelt water, using his demon speed, he ran towards the west. He came upon a small garden surrounding a pond filled with various fish, mostly koi. In front was a white marble bench with a willow tree next to it. He walked around it, examining the different flowers as he went. When he approached the bench, he cocked his head to the side when he spotted an open book lying down harmlessly. Cautiously, he picked it up and closed it, keeping his index finger on the page it was opened to so he didn't lose it, he frowned when he didn't see a title on the front. _

_"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to touch things that aren't yours?"_

_Tomoe gasped and dropped the book, spinning around, claws extended and ready to fight should the demon want to attack him. He gaped at the sight before him. A kitsune demoness stood before him, smiling softly at him, her tails moved around languidly behind her, ebony hair cascaded down her back, curling at he bottom, cerulean eyes twinkled with excitement and amusement, two long black fox ears twitched about. She giggled causing Tomoe to blush and look away with a scowl. _

_"Perhaps people shouldn't leave their stuff lying around in public places?"_

_"Mm yet this is no public place, this is my own personal garden you seemed to have wandered into."_

_"What?" Tomoe asked with wide eyes. He hadn't even sensed a barrier of any sorts. _

_"Haha, don't worry. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You were probably allowed past my barrier because you are a kitsune yourself."_

_"Forgive me. I didn't even….sense anything." _

_He couldn't sense her power and he didn't like that. He wouldn't let his guard down, he had no intention of angering her. _

_'Maybe I should have stayed with Nanami'_

_"Don't apologize. Instead…why not tell me your name?"_

_"My name?" he blinked at her and gave a confused look, she merely nodded her head, that smile still in place, never once wavering. _

_"It's…Tomoe."_

_"To-moe. Mm it suits you. Well Tomoe. Welcome to my garden, my name is Kagome and now that introductions are done, I've wanted to ask, why are you so trouble? Your emotions are all over the place." Her hair cascaded to the side when she tilted her head "Wanna talk about it?"_

_"Eh?"_

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

What a weird place to end this chapter. Yeah. You guys probably hate me, and I should probably take you on a date and on a kick ass mission to find Tom Hiddleston. Anyone else dying from not being able to see him in his Loki costume at Comic con? Yeah if you say him I'm insanely jealous. Besides that though…Im sorry it took so long ): A lot of stuff [as usual] happened lately. I was a dummy and got distracted and clamped my hair straighter on my arm, helped my cousin get ready to move, moved furniture about, have a job of babysitting twins now, etc. Just lots of stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter! We're getting closer to the one where everything shall be explained B) most of it at least haha. Anyway….this chapter, I'm kinda bleh about it. I wanted to get Vivi and Tomoe outta the way for how they met Kagome and I'm still kinda meh about the beginning of it, but its what I came up with. I hope you guys don't hate it :c Next chapter Ill have Haji's meeting, and some of what happened will be explained. You guys are gonna seriously hate me for the cliff hanger for the next chapter. I hated myself for it.

Reviews

Killercandycane – No problem :D It has to stay a secret for now!

TheNotSoNiceLibrarian – Hope you liked this chapter J

Rosey45 – here it is!

YunaNeko – Glad you do! Here it is! Sorry it took so long :c

Fluffy is amazing – Will do! Haha

Angel4EverLostInLife – Here it is! (:

Taeniaea – Thank you!

Animepnk88 – Sorry :c haha I always try to have a good cliffy :{D

Youko's Befuddled Fox – Haha don't worry about it n.n no need to apologize, I just didn't know how to respond haha xD Im glad you liked it :D Hope you like this one

Mike – Aw ;-; Don't cry. He'll find out later on! Don't worry (: I will fer sure continue this story

GreenDrkness – All will be explained in the next 2 or 3 chapters!

Shadow miko – Here it is :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Hana to Akuma, Kamisama Kiss, Blood + or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

_"Hm, I see. So let me get this straight, in a jealous rage, you said some nasty things, stomped off and even after she was apologizing and asking what was wrong, you still ran off and to add the cherry to the cake, you left her all alone out there. Is that everything summed up?"_

_Tomoe's eyebrow twitched as his ears flattening against his skull, glaring at the koi fish in the pond, not daring to see the look the female kitsune had. No doubt anger. _

_"That's…that's about right…"_

_'When she says it like that she makes it seem so childish and immature…..it really is childish and immature. Nanami is gonna kill me' he thought as he mentally sweat dropped. _

_"And you're realizing now what deep shit youre in arentcha?"_

_'She's hitting everything on the right on the nail' He brought a hand to his face as his mouth twitched. _

_"Do you love her?"_

_His hand dropped from his face and he swerved his head to the left to give her a wide eyed crazy look. She just stared at him with a serious almost understanding look, like she already knew the answer. He was expecting her to laugh at him and call him weak. All in all it was pathetic having a youkai fall in love, especially if it was with a human. He didn't know why but with this youkai, he felt like he could trust her. He felt safe. _

_"You don't need to say anything. I already know the answer."_

_She swung her legs back and forth off the bench, her tails moving around slowly behind her, a smile sporting her face when she saw two rabbits hop about across the pond. _

_"To-moe, you're just like every other male youkai. Putting your pride and imagine before all else." _

_He turned his head to glare at her and snarl. She just laughed and waved it off. Sighing, she brought her hand to his cheek and smiled softly at him._

_"Love…love is sometimes a wonderful thing. Falling in love with a human is both a blessing and a curse. They're lives to us, go by in the blink of an eye, but I can assure you this," she brought her other hand to his other cheek and looked him in the eye "you WILL regret it if you don't do anything. You will spend your whole life wondering what would have happened, wishing you would have said something, and in your case, worst of all….you'll know that she loved you, yet you did nothing. Don't make that mistake"_

_She slowly brought her hands up and scratched his ears for a couple seconds before ruffling his hair and standing up. _

_"And if you ever need someone to give you some courage or motivation, your dear friend Kagome will be here to kick your ass and THEN talk some sense into you."_

* * *

Kagome tapped her chin in thought as she stared at the fox passed out on the ground. It seemed Youko used too much energy to transform, considering the amount of youkai she slowly felt, he wouldn't be out long. Bending down on one knee, she brought her hands to softly brush some hair out of his face, making sure not scratch him with her nails. Her face pained look crossed her face when she looked at the side of his face.

_'Not the same species, not exactly alike, yet he reminds me so much….' _She thought as she ran her hands through his hair. A hand shot out and grabbed causing her to gasp and attempt pull away with no luck. She slowly turned her gaze to Youko's face, he had a strong grip, something she wasn't expecting for some reason and that irritated her slightly. She held her breath, waiting for him to make a move. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her as he gracefully got up, Kagome standing up with him, both making sure to never break eye contact. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and sighed in irritation.

So much for the man making the first move

"I was wondering when you would show yourself. I knew it would only be a matter of time."

Youko raised an eyebrow, before a smirk slowly appeared. He cast his gaze down and brought her hand to his mouth giving her a soft kiss.

"Youko Kurama at your service my lady"

"Mm your reputation precedes you I see." She tilted her head causing her hair to cascade down her shoulder.

"Well a man must always keep up his reputation, especially such a handsome alluring genius thief such as I."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted. Oh this man was full of himself.

"It would have been best if you would have stayed as Kurama. If you haven't forgotten, we ARE in a public human park. I myself don't care if humans see us, but you….your boss will no doubt get pissed off"

"Ah and that's why you put a shield up around us did you not? But that's besides the point, normally I would let Kurama do what he wants, but you intrigue me" At that Kagome narrowed her eyes and a small growl rumbled in her chest "Kurama tends to beat around the bush at times I want to be blunt and get answers. That boy at the shrine, you know him. How do you know him? What aren't you and that foolish Koenma not telling us? And don't bother lying to me darling, Ill be able to tell. Not even you could hide your lies from me"

Through out his talk, Kagome had felt her anger start building and her growls grew louder as her glares grew fiercer.

_'This fucking prick'_

Snarling at him, she shot her hand out and gripped his neck, getting angrier when he made no move to stop her. To her, it was him saying he didn't see her as a threat.

"Don't you DARE try to fucking get into my business. Just stick to the fucking mission and then leave me the fuck alone." She pushed him back and moved away swiftly.

'Why do I always attract this kinds of demons? Kami this never ends'

She gasped and growled when she found herself pinned against a tree with a kisune demon giving her a dangerous smirk.

"See there darling, if it were Kurama, he would have dropped it, but IM NOT him. I don't work well with not knowing everything, and as much as I LOVE solving puzzles, this is one we don't have time for. Now ill ask again, how. Do. You. Know. Him?"

Kagome glared at him and barred her fangs, struggling to get away. Why was it important for him to know such trivial information? All they needed to do was find Naraku and then they'd go their separate ways.

_'If these fucking wristbands weren't on, I could get him away. Leave it to Tomoe & Haji to make me weaker then the demons around me'_

She flinched slightly and a melancholy crossed her face. What harm was there telling him? If it meant he would let go of her and back off, she might as well, but…that would make him question more about her life. She already made a mistake asking Kurama if Koenma and his blasted father had told him about her life.

"Well dearest? I'm waiting" he purred as his tilted his head and his ears twitched. When she only continued to glare at him, he squeezed his grip on her wrists causing her to flinch.

She snarled at him and brought her head to crash against his. Youko let go of her wrists to cradle his aching head, unconsciously taking a couple steps back. A small whine left his move and his ears flattened against his skull. That had been something he hadn't expected, but he did however expect the kick she would do after. Unfortunately for him, he was too slow to prevent her attack. When he moved his face away all he saw was her foot and then he found himself on the ground blinking at the sky. His view was blocked when he found Kagome in front of him with a victorious smirk.

"Just so you'll back the fuck off. He's my brother."

She backed off and swiftly left the area.

* * *

"Oh man. Gramps have you seen Buyo? I lost him again"

"What? That fat cat ran off again? Where does he get the energy?"

Souta scratched his head and let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed like he was always searching for him.

"Meow"

Souta blinked and perked his ears, looking around to see where the feline could be. Frowning, he walked towards the direction he thought he heard him and let out a yell of triumph when he spotted the chubby feline pawing at the Goshinboku.

"Buyo what are you doing you silly cat?"

Souta sprinted over to him and shot his hands out to grab him before he could run away. He scrunched up his face in confusion when he noticed Buyo kept his gaze at the top of the tree. Following the cats gaze, he squinted when the sunlight assaulted his eyes.

"Meow"

Looking down at Buyo, he shrugged and turned to walk back to the house. As Souta scolded the cat for running off again, a figure jumped down from a branch and stared at his fading form. A gust of wind picked up, scattering leaves and black silk tresses.

"I'm sorry Souta…."

* * *

"Youko go back inside and let Kurama out. I cant believe he even let you out. And why do we keep losing her? My father's going to kill me. Tomoe's gonna skin me!"

Youko gave Koenma a bored look with half-lidded eyes as he continued to rant and complain. Kagome would come back. She needed their help as much as she hated to admit it. Sighing, he plucked a stray hair from his face before his ears perked up and his eyes went wide.

**_"What Koenma and his father have told you. Tell me Kurama….did they tell you what happened?"_**

How could he forget about that? He even had Kagome cornered so she couldn't run away from telling him. He let a few curses slip through his lips causing Koenma to stop ranting and the rest of the SD team to look at him in confusion.

"Youko what—"

"Koenma what aren't you telling us about Kagome?"

Koenma gave him a questioning look and opened his mouth only to shut it.

"What's he talking about toddler? Is she a danger to us?" Koenma shot a glare at Yusuke before turning his attention back to Youko.

"What do you mean Youko? I've told you everything I know. When she was taken in, I was barely in training."

"Then what's your father not telling you? She asked Kurama earlier if we knew her story. There had to be a reason she mentioned that to us. The legends said she was the kindest miko to ever walk the earth next to Midoriko. She befriended half-demons, demons, humans, demon slayers, monks. What could have possibly caused her to snap and take away so many lives?"

"He has a point now that I think about it." Kuwabara looked up in though.

"We all know thinking's a bad thing for you"

"Shut it Urameshi!"

Koenma clenched his hand and brought it up to his mouth as he pondered about what Youko said. It crossed his mind at one point, but it vanished as soon as it came. He only focused on keeping her calm and everyone else out of danger.

"I can answer that."

Everyone got jumped and turned to look at their new arrivals. Vivi stood to their left sporting some black shades and a hat while another demon stood behind him holding an umbrella above their heads.

"What do you know?" Youko asked coldly.

"Well obviously I'm going to tell you since I mentioned. I'm a bit disappointed. I heard you were supposed to be a cunning genius Youko Kurama."

Vivi smirked at the angry snarl he received and slowly walked towards them, stopping only a few feet away. His smirk fell and a frown replaced it when his eyes found Koenma. A cold look entered his eyes making Koenma shiver and look around wildly. If Vivi was here, there may be a chance Tomoe & Haji were nearby. Sure enough, he jumped when he heard Haji's smooth baritone voice filled their ears, and he almost fainted when he heard Tomoe's right behind him.

Haji & Tomoe stood behind the group, one with a conflicted look and the other with an irritated one. Hiei and Kurama immediately got in defensive stances in case things decided to get ugly.

"Vivi, I wasn't aware you knew Kagome." Haji stared him down with a look Koenma was sure would have made him wet his pants.

"You never asked" Vivi sent him a smile that made Tomoe let out a small growl in warning.

"As much fun as this isn't, can you guys just tell us what you need to and then you can continue your fight?"

For once, Yusuke asked the right question in a semi good manner. That shut the three demons up, and caused them to exchange glances.

"What didn't my father tell me?" Koenma asked quietly.

They all turned their eyes to the young prince before looking at each other once again. Haji let out a breath of air and started to walk towards the group with Tomoe right behind him.

"Let's take this to a less public place shall we?" A bitter smile appeared on Haji's face. "I assume you're coming with us Vivi?"

Vivi nodded his head and waved his hand for his companion to follow. Haji, still sporting a bitter smile, clapped his hands together and they found themselves in a room with everyone sitting at a table.

"We all knew Kagome at one point in our life. She helped us in way's we never would have dreamed. It's that very reason we've decided to help her now. Lord Enma likes to put his pride above all, even above his guilt, sorrow and want."

He stopped talking when a door opened to reveal 9 neko demons bringing tea in. Haji nodded a thank you and picked his cup up to his lips as he waited for the servers to leave. Tomoe rolled his eyes as he watched Haji drink his tea. Haji and tea, tea and Haji. That man had an obsession with it. Giving Vivi a small glance, he assumed that man was obsessed with tea as well. Or maybe that was a trait he just picked up from his deceased mate. He let a small smile loose and purred silently when a glass of sake was placed in front of him. When Haji sent him a small smirk, Tomoe snorted and looked away. Everyone had their own guilty pleasure. Tea was there's and sake was his.

"You know Tomoe, you and Youko look quite alike. Perhaps you're related" Vivi purred as he set his cup down and smiled at them. The two Kitsune's shared a look before glaring at Vivi and growling curses. Vivi chuckled and sipped some more tea. It was too much fun to tease these people.

"Enough. We'll get back to the topic while we have time, and then we'll get Kagome."

"Wait, so you guys can find her?"

"Of course Yusuke, we share a connection with her."

"Well why the hell didn't we go an ask them when we lost her?" Yusuke gritted through clenched teeth as he shot a glare at Koenma.

"Urameshi! That's supposed to be a secret! They're not supposed to know"

Koenma slapped a hand over his face, Vivi and Haji chuckled while Tomoe smirked.

"I assure you Kazuma Kuwabara, we were well aware you were lying about Kagome using the restroom. We simply decided to play along" Vivi let a dazzling amused smile out as he rested his face in his palms.

"What!? You—you lied to me!"Koenma sputtered and pointed a shaking finger at him. Vivi smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Haji raised and eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Please continue Haji" Youko tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, but failed miserably.

"Of course" Haji nodded his head and placed his drink down.

"As Youko said, the legends were true. Kagome was of the purest kind, she was kind to everyone no matter what species they were. I'm sure you all know the Legend of the Shikon Jewel?" At everyone's nod, he continued "The jewel decided to make her its last guardian granting her immortal life as well as changing her into a demon of her choosing. Because she adopted the young kitsune that traveled with them, she chose to become one to help raise him better."

"So that's why shes no longer a human."

"Yes Kazuma."

"But that doesn't explain why the hell she went on a fucking bloody rampage!"

"Patience Yusuke, we're getting to that part."

"Through her travels, she befriended the great Lord of the West, Sesshomaru Taisho. When the quest was complete, and Naraku had been defeated and contained in spirit world, they mated."

Youko and Hiei's eyes widened at that info. For someone to mate the powerful killing perfection, they had to be powerful. Youko's brow furrowed as he thought about Sesshomaru. He hadn't heard anything about him in centuries.

_'Wait….Youko, didn't Kagome say her mate was dead?'_

Youko stared straight ahead in shock. That's right. When Botan opened the portal, she had stated that her mate was no longer among the living. He turned to look at Haji and let out a gasp he didn't even know he was holding. Haji gave him a concerned look until he realized what was wrong.

"She told you didn't she?"

Youko nodded numbly. "Just that her mate was dead" Haji nodded his head and looked down at his tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru was an amazing man, fair to his people and keeping his land safe. Kagome and their children changed him."

"But then what happ-"

"He gave his life to save them."

"There's no way. There is no one that could take down the all powerful killing perfection Sesshomaru" Hiei growled out. Tomoe shook his head and finished off the rest of his sake.

"But he did. Regardless of how much people hated it, they were in love and that's something Lord Enma didn't really like. They make have been demons he considered to be good friends, but he loathed that they were in love."

"But if he was their friend….why didn't he like it? Shouldn't he have been happy his friends were in love?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because at the time, he saw it as a weakness. He needed their help to put up a barrier to separate the worlds."

"So is that why Kagome hates diaper breath's father?"

"If only Yusuke, if only. Kagome despises Lord Enma with a fiery passion because it's his fault everything she loved was taken from her. Naraku—he was locked in one of the most secured prisons, but somehow he escaped. To this day we still don't know how he did it." Shaking his head, Haji rubbed his temples. "Lord Enma had just gotten in a very heated argument with Kagome over something to this day we know nothing about. He was absolutely livid when we walked in for a mission, ranting and raving on about how demons in love were the most stubborn fools." He chuckled before sighing. "Unfortunately at times we must listen to his god awful rants. As his personal guards we are to follow every order and listen to every word he says. Once he got calm enough, he had told us that Naraku had escaped and he was most likely heading for Kagome. We immediately wanted to go and warn Kagome, but Lord Enma forbid us. He told us to let her have that as a lesson, that we could help her when he said so, and just a small amount of time after he said that, we got word that Naraku had shown himself and he in fact was attacking Kagome"

"So you guys went to help her then right?"

Tomoe and Haji shared sorrowful glances.

"No Koenma. We didn't. Your father forbade us to and we were left with nothing to do but wait for his orders. To this day, I wish we would have disobeyed them and gone to help her. If we did, she wouldn't be so cold and she wouldn't have lost everything."

"What—what did Naraku do?"

Tomoe unconsciously let out a heart breaking whine and Haji flinched. Surprisingly to the SD group, Vivi answered.

"Naraku had Kagome pinned down as he killed her children and mate in front of her and then he attempted to rape her, but in her fit of rage and agony at having seen her family brutally ripped apart in front of her, she let loose of her power and killed over 5000 lives except that bastard Naraku, and you dearest father" he spat venomously "didn't obliterate Naraku's soul even when Kagome begged him to. He sentenced Kagome to prison and Naraku to the same holding cell, with just a few more guards. That's why she hates your father"

* * *

Soo…if you guys haven't noticed yet, I changed my name from savinghyruleatm to HookedOnCaptainSwan…..I'm so sorry about this extremely late update and this short chapter and for how crappy it is. It seems rushed too. EH. Life's been hectic, and recently I've been obsessed with Captain Swan fics, a month or so ago my sister had me watch Once Upon a Time with her, and I fell in love. I've basically been just about Captain Swan, while I did become a Rumbelle fan, Captain Swan instantly beat my Kurama/Kagome obsession ): So I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I just really wanted to update for you guys. I have over 10 stories for them starting, 2 for an Ouran High School Host Club/Inuyasha and about 12 Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha ones. I'm not very confident with my writing right now, so that's held me back as well. I don't think its that bad, just when I read other amazing fics [mostly captain swan ones], and then I look at mine and cringe.

Besides all that, so so sorry about this late update. I promise to never abandon any of my fics! It may take me a month or two to update, but I will never abandon them. Also, I made a tumblr where Ill post updates and stuff for my fics, as well as posting them, its hooked-on-captain-swan.  
Welp, thank all you lovely people for the reviews 3 you guys are amazing. Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued this story. I should have this story finished in 4 or 5 more chapters! Gonna hopefully finish it before this year is over!


End file.
